beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Arman Kusaba
Arman Kusaba, also known as in Japan, is a character appearing in the anime series, ''Beyblade Burst Rise''. He fights with his Beyblade, Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten, and is a member of the Victories, and the older brother of Taka Kusaba. Appearance Arman has tall, dark brown hair, green eyes, and curly eyebrows. He sports a black undershirt, a yellow martial arts robe with a white symbol outlined in magenta, green pants, and green shoes with white toecaps and magenta highlights. Arman also has a green headband with a white symbol that he puts on when preparing for Beybattles. When he isn't wearing it, he keeps it tied around his left sleeve. Personality Arman is a very self-confident, intelligent and hard working Blader. He doesn't like people, such as Fumiya dissing his teammate. He has a bit of a mischievous streak, and likes to try and make his opponents say "Uncle". Outside of battle, Arman is generally quiet and faintly reserved too. He's also protective of his little brother, Taka, shown when he lightly scolded him for getting in trouble with another Blader who wanted to steal Ashindra. Arman is also quite loyal to his team, as he was the only who stayed with the Victories when the majority of them left for Fumiya's team. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Rise In Beyblade Burst Rise, it is revealed that after everyone left team Victories for Fumiya's Spark Wings, Arman stayed with the Victories saying that he liked Tango Koryu's teaching style. He is also a big rival of Fumiya Kindo. They have been rivals for a long time. Beyblades * Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten: Arman's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Hyper-Flux * Bushin Guard: Ashindra uses its twelve-bladed Layer Base to create a protective whirlwind to fend off opposing attacks. * Hurricane Defense: Ashindra uses the Hurricane Disc's free-spinning feature to deflect incoming attacks. * Tower Counter: Using its Keep Driver, and the stadium slope, Ashindra speeds up for a counterattack. * Double Bushin Guard: A stronger version of Bushin Guard. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * Episode 01 - Ace Dragon! On The Rise! * Episode 02 - Abracadabra! Wizard Fafnir! * Episode 03 - Dragon vs. Fafnir! * Episode 04 - Valt, I Challenge You!/The Exciting Bey Carnival! * Episode 05 - All-In! Judgement Joker!/It's a Gatinko Battle in The Best Four! * Episode 06 - Serious Vs. Tricks!/Heavy Steel! Zwei Longinus! * Episode 07 - I've Got This! Go, Shoot!/Serious Burst! Gold Turbo! * Episode 08 - Drum vs. Delta!/Bey of The Devil! Diabolos! * Episode 09 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!/The Most Sinister Art! * Episode 10 - Flash! Shining Cross!/Airhead vs. God's Child! * Episode 11 - Battle in The Sky!/The Emerging Six! Battle Journey! * Episode 12 - Spin! Battle! Win!/Clash in The GT 3! * Episode 13 - A Challenge to Aiga!/It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga! * Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta! * Episode 15 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse! * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Genesis Activates!/Diabolos’ Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!/Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Dragon vs. Genesis!/Aurora! Superior Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Revive! Diabolos!/Shine! Master Smash!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Creation of The World! Big Bang Genesis!/Super Speed! Super Spinning! Super Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. VS HELL!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Dragon's Ultimate Awakening!/The Jet-Black Dread Gyro!]] * ''Episode 24 - A Seriously Intense Tag Battle!/The Strongest Formula!'' Relationships Taka Kusaba Taka is Arman's little brother. Fumiya Kindo Arman and Fumiya are rivals. Ashura Quotes * "I'm gonna make you say "Uncle"!" Arman told Dante * "I told you that you weren't ready." -to Taka when he wanted to battle with Ashura * "Don't cry when you lose." Gallery For a full gallery of images of Arman, see Arman Kusaba/Gallery. Trivia *His first name "Amane" means "heavenly sound" in Japanese, referring to his bey, Bushin Ashindra, while his last name "Kusaba" means "grass and leaf". *Arman's appearance is similar to that of Daigo Kurogami, as both Bladers have long, upward-spiking hair and wear bandanas, although Arman only wears his during battle. **Arman also looks similar to Ken Midori, as both Bladers wear clothing in shades of green and have long, spiky, dark hair. They also use green-colored defense types. *One of the poses that Arman makes when assuming his launching stance mirrors his Bey's Ten Layer Weight. *Arman is the Fifth character to use Hyper Flux. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Victories